If We Ever Meet Again
by mandak422
Summary: Edward and his brothers go out for the night. Bella and her best friends also go out for the night. How will the night end...


Disclaimer: I don't claim to be any of the following people; Stephanie Meyer, Timbaland, or Katy Perry. They own the characters and the song. I just own the plot.

So this is my first time writing anything for FanFiction. The only things I have ever written were essays for my English classes. I hope you like and if you don't... well all I can say is sorry and I tried.

BPOV:

Why can't they, my best friends Alice and Rosalie, just understand I'm happy with how my life currently is? No instead they feel as though it's their responsibility to push me out into the "real world", as they call it, and have fun. Fun to me is curling up with hot chocolate and a good book. Oh well, I'll give them tonight and then they'll leave me alone for a month hopefully. Knock Knock

"Hey girl! Are you ready for a night of fun and hotties?" my best friend Alice Brandon said once I opened my door.

"Alice… no 'hotties' are going to be looking at me with you two by my sides." It was the truth. Rosalie looked like a Victoria Secrets Angel that just walked off the runway. And Alice… well Alice was Alice everything about her screamed fashion forward.

"Nonsense! You look HAWT!" was Rosalie's input. I guess it was kinda true Alice had picked out a nice outfit for me tonight.

"Let's go ladies! The men are waiting and the drinks are flowing!" Alice cheered. Here I got for a night of "fun" with my girls.

EPOV:

"Eddie! Get your sexy ass done here pronto! All the honeys are waiting on Big Em to make their dreams come true tonight!" How in the world my brother, Emmett, manages to actually get a girl is beyond me. He is so loud and obnoxious. Knock Knock "Ed, you almost ready to go bro?" My other brother Jasper is much more calm and smooth when it comes to getting people to do what he wants. Jasper and his "ability" is the reason why I'm going out with the two of them tonight. So here I am trying desperately to get my hair to flatten out and look somewhat good so that I can go to a club and pretend to have fun and get my brothers of my back about never going anywhere and having fun.

"I give up!" I muttered to myself and the utter failure that is my hair.

"There he is! Mr. Sex-Hair himself! You ready to party Eddie!"

"Emmett, I swear you call me Eddie one more time and you won't be able to talk because I will make you choke on your own teeth! And I do not have sex-hair!" "Whatever you say Ed, but I have to side with Em on this one your hair is looking mighty sexed up…"

"Whatever… can we just go and get this night over with?" I grumbled.

"Now there's the spirit Eddie my brother! Let's roll boys!" This will be without a doubt one of the longest nights of my life.

BPOV:

"Bella isn't this great?" Rosalie shouted over the blaring music of the club.

"Yeah, it's not as bad as I thought it was going to be."

"Told you so Bells! You should really listen to me more often you know I 'know' these kind of things!" Uh, Alice her sense of 'knowing' things.

"Hey I'm going to go get a drink. You girls want anything?"

"No thanks."

"I'm good thanks." So off I went to navigate through the maze that was the dance floor of Club Eclipse.

What's somebody like you, doin in a place like this?  
Say, did you come alone, or did you bring all your friends?  
Say, what's your name, what you drinking  
I think I know what you're thinking  
Baby what's your sign, tell me yours I'll tell you mine  
Say, what's somebody like you doing in a place like this?  
(1, 2, 3, 4)

I got to the bar just as Timbaland and Katy Perry's new song "If We Ever Meet Again" started to play. I ordered myself a Long Island Iced Tea and decided to sit back and do a little people watching.

"Some interesting people in here tonight." I looked to my left to see the most amazing looking man I have ever laid eyes on… and he was actually talking to me.

"Yeah" 'Really Bella that's all you could come up with as a response!' my inner self screamed.

"May I ask if you are by yourself?"

"Well you didn't really give me a chance because you already asked." I replied coyly.

He chuckled "I guess you're right."

"However to answer your question, no I'm not alone tonight I'm with my two best friends…" I paused to look for Rose and Alice, "That tall blonde and the short spiky black haired girls who… apparently ditched me for the two guys they're now dancing with…" I trailed off.

"Well then it seems like we have something similar, actually two things. I also got ditched by my brothers and apparently I got ditched for your friends. Those are my brothers that are dancing with your friends." He chuckled. God I could listen to him laugh all day… what where the hell did that thought come from?

EPOV:

"So…" I drifted off trying to get this beautiful girls name.

"Bella, my names Bella."

"So Bella, I'm Edward and it's very nice to meet you."

"It's very nice to meet you as well Edward." God her blush is amazing. It makes me wonder what she's thinking.

"Would you like to dance, Bella?" Ah, there's that blush again.

"Umm… I guess. But I have to warn you I'm not very good and I'm very clumsy."

"That's ok Bella, I won't let you fall." It was true I won't let her go.

I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away - said if we ever meet again  
This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again

Say if we ever meet again

As I lead Bella out on to the dance floor I noticed my brothers both give me encouraging looks before being distracted by the girls they were dancing with.

"So Edward tell me something about you."

"Well I have two older brothers, Emmett is the oldest and he's the one that is dancing with your blonde friend and Jasper is second oldest and he's the one dancing with your black haired friend. What about you? Are you going to tell me something about you?"

"Hmm… Well I'm an only child and my two best friends have been like the sisters I never had. Rosalie is the blonde dancing with Emmett and Alice is the one dancing with Jasper and we're all the same age."

"Which is…" I asked.

"All three of us are 23. What about you and your brothers, how old are you guys?"

"Well, Emmett is 27, Jasper is 25, and I'm also 23."

Do you come here much? I swear I've seen your face before (before, yeah)  
Hope you don't see me blush, but I can't help but want you more, more  
Baby tell me what's your story  
I ain't shy, don't you worry  
I'm flirtin with my eyes, wanna leave with you tonight  
So do you come here much, I gotta see your face some more, some more

Cuz baby

CHORUS:  
I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away - said if we ever meet again  
This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again

BPOV:

"So do you and your friends come here often?" Edward asked me.

"Alice and Rosalie do but I'm not much into the clubbing and partying scene."

"Well then it must be my lucky night that my brothers forced me to come out with them tonight." I couldn't agree more. As we continued to dance a comfortable silence settled over the two of us. It wasn't an awkward silence that made me want to fill it with random words it was nice. I looked to see Rose and Alice both giving me thumbs up before they got distracted by Emmett and Jasper again. I truly owed them big time for making me come out with them tonight or else I might not have met Edward. God even thinking his name makes me blush. "Your blush is amazing. What are you thinking about?"

"You. And how I don't think I'll ever be the same after tonight." I told him truthfully.

If we ever meet again  
I'll have so much more to say (if we ever meet again)

If we ever meet again  
I won't let you go away (said if we ever meet again)

If we ever ever meet again  
I'll have so much more to say (say if we ever meet again)

If we ever ever meet again  
I won't let you go away

CHORUS:  
I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away - said if we ever meet again  
This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again 

"Bella can I try something?"

"Anything." What is about this man that has me being so open and honest? However before I could ponder that thought anymore Edward was kissing me. And when I say kissing me I mean fireworks exploding and fire running through my body. When I felt him brush my bottom lip with his tongue asking for entrance I couldn't help be grant it. The kiss was everything you read about in romance novels. It was powerful and soft. When we pulled away to breath he said the one thing that made me sure that Edward was the man for me.

"I'll never be the same either and that's because of you Bella."

EPOV:

It was the truth I never would be the same however unlike the song that was playing over the speakers it wasn't going to be "if we ever meet again" it was going to be when we meet again. Because I wasn't going to let Bella get away from me I knew she was the girl for me.

"Do you want to get out of here and go somewhere where we can talk? Maybe go to the coffee shop down the street?" I asked her.

"That's sounds great. I'm not ready for our night to be over." I whole heartedly agreed and if I had any say there would be many more nights and days and dates between the two of us.

I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away - said if we ever meet again  
This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again

**The End**

I hope you all liked it. I just realized that it only took me two hours to type and write this 5 page 1,799 words story and yet I struggled for 3 weeks to write a 5 page essay that is worth 85% of my English grade this semester. I wish my homework was as easy as this story was to write. Lol

Live, Laugh, Love, and reach for the stars

Amanda


End file.
